For Better or Worse
by Joelle8
Summary: I just have to hope that Fate knows what it's doing, because I know for a fact that I don't. *For Muse's challenge on the Madrigals forum.*


_**This story is for the following challenge, which is from the mind of music4evah and is posted on the Madrigal forums. Hope you like it, Muse!**_

**Challenge Name: **_A Change From Gray_

**Challenge Description: **This is all about writing. REALLY writing. Writing from your heart, and not trying to be like somebody else. When you're doing this challenge, I want you to remember to let your own voice show in what you write.

The main theme for the challenge is change. Not only from the cliched stuff that you regularly seen in the fandom, but I really want you to focus on a moment of change in one of the character's lives. It can be Amy, Natalie, Jonah, or even one of the past characters- Like Gideon Cahill. ANYONE that's been mentioned in the series. Be creative, and maybe write for someone new! It's a change, isn't it? ;) Write about a change in their life, whether for better or for worse. It doesn't have to be a huge change. It can be small. An everyday thing. Whatever you think meets the challenge best, do it. However, there are a few changes that I will not allow:

- Irina's son dying

- The clue hunt starting

- The clue hunt ending

Those are the only things that I really don't want to see, mainly because I think they'd be extremely over-used and cliched in the blink of an eye. I was tempted to put Grace's death on that list as well, but for some reason, I didn't. I just hope THAT idea doesn't become cliched in the blink of an eye...

**Challenge Criteria: **This _must _be a poem. I don't really care what kind of poetry it is. If you've seen Joelle8's free verses, and you want to do something similar, go for it! If you want the whole "Roses are red, violets are blue" thing, do it. Poems aren't very common in the 39 Clues archive- It's a bit of a change. (See where I'm going with this? ;) ) ANY STYLE OF POETRY IS WELCOME. However, I will not allow swear words. I'm sorry if you really want to do this but hate poems, but it's gotta' be one for this challenge. It's a change for most people, and therefore, a challenge. (This IS a challenge, after all.) Be creative with your writing.

And just to shake things up a bit- The word 'change' may NOT be used in the title. Or in the summary.

No word length is required. One of the genres must be poetry, obviously. The other one is up to you, depending on what sort of change you want to write about. All pairings (if you choose to use any) are accepted. But please, refrain from any slash, or anything disgusting, like Dan/Natalie.

**Challenge Entry Due Date: **There's no deadline for now. I don't really want one. I'm terrible with those things, anyways... Such a procrastinator, that I am.

For Better or Worse

(*)

The **Black **_**Plague**_-

_evil_murdering**unstoppable**

And there was

N o t h i n g

_We _could _do_

**A** b o u t **I** t

_(_And _I_ was

t e r r i f i e d

That it would hit

_My _**f**a**m**i**l**y

My e v e r y t h i n g

too._)_

(*)

He _said_ that his serum would

**E n d I t A l l**

_(_panicdeath_tears_)

**And** that e v e r y t h i n g would _be_

_B _e **t** _t _e **r**

So I **told him** to

_Give it _to our _children_

So they would be safe.

H e D i d

_(_**And** _everything _changed_)_

(*)

_**Suddenly**_

_Jane_ loved to s i n g

And **w r i t e**

And _d r a w_

Katherine was **addicted** to

_reading_**learning**knowledge

T h o m a s became the

**Roughandtumble**

Don'tmesswithme

_Town bully_

And **Luke** started to

Spy_cheat_lie

**About **

E v e r y t h i n g

**To **

E v e r y o n e

_(_And it was so different, because

_B__**e**__f__**o**__r__**e**_

_Jane_ **found **art b o r i n g

Katherine was _lazy_

T h o m a s did **charity**

And **Luke** was honest and peaceful

And _where _did my **babies** go?_)_

(*)

Gideon **said** that _it was_

An a c c i d e n t and

He hadn't expected the side effects.

But _I_ knew **better**

Because _n _o **w** when he

L o o k e d at our _children_

He **smirked**

(_Just like _Luke's _new one_)

(*)

**Most** of _my _children

L o v e d

Their new selves.

_Not_ **Luke**.

He h a t e d himself

_(_cruel**violent**_sly_)

_Now_

**And **one **day**

He told me

_And_ **asked** _me_

What he could do

To stop _his father _from

G i v i n g the **serum** to

_(_**condemning** _the fate_ **of**_)_

Everyone else.

I hugged him

And chuckled sadly

And said,

"I'm s o r r y , dear-

That **would only happen**

_If someone_ burned down

His l a b o r a t o r y . "

(*)

**L**uk_e_ _d_id**.**

(*)

My _life_**home**family has been

**T**

O

R

**N**

Apart

For **better** or _wors__e_

And I _just_ have to hope

Fate **knows** what _it's_ d o i n g

(_Because _I **know**

F o r A F a c t

That I _don't_)

_**Is this about a non-cliche change? Yes. Is this a poem? Obviously. Is it about one of the mentioned 39 Clues characters? Yup- Olivia, if you're a bit thick. Is it from the heart? I think so. If I was in this situation, then this is how I would feel. Olivia just wanted to help her family- and in the end, everything went wrong, and she don't know what to do about it.**_

_**So did I follow the rules? Yes. Will you vote for this when the time comes? I hope so.**_

_**Thanks for reading; hope you liked it! Please review!**_

_**-Joelle8**_

_**P.S. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 Clues, nor do I feel like making this disclaimer creative.**_

_**P.P.S. I don't think this needs an explanation... but if you're confused about why Gideon smirked, it was because he was smug that his experiment worked, and what his children had lacked before they now had.**_


End file.
